


No Hero

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DragonBallSuper - Freeform, Friendship, dragonballZ - Freeform, gokuandvegeta, gokuandvegetaarefriends, spaceship, vegetaandgoku, vegetaisinpain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: [Spoiler poco significativi al manga, cap.67]Dopo l'ultima grande vittoria, Goku e Vegeta vengono chiamati sul Pianeta Senza Nome del Re della Via Lattea e viene conferita loro una medaglia al valore per aver salvato gli universi.Quella medaglia, però, pesa come un macigno al collo del principe dei saiyan.• Uccideva senza capire il perché. Vite sottratte, famiglie spezzate, interi villaggi spazzati via tra un ghigno e una risata sadica.E ora aveva una medaglia appesa al collo che luccicava e lo rendeva un eroe. Eroe. Lui!? •
Kudos: 1





	No Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.  
> I diritti dell'immagine in copertina non mi appartengono.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
  
\- NO HERO -

  


•••

Niente di più interessante della pianta dei propri piedi puntati contro il pavimento lucido. Nuovi stivali puliti, nuova tuta da battaglia appena stirata e una bella medaglia rotonda appesa al collo. Stringeva come un cappio.  
Vegeta fissava il pavimento, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e la testa bassa.  
La sua brandina era scomoda, dura, incastrata in una cuccetta di due metri per due tutta sui toni del grigio e dell'azzurro. Asettica almeno quanto lo era stata quella in cui soggiornava sulla nave dell'Esercito di Freezer, anni e anni prima.  
Sottile differenza erano i vestiti disordinati sulla sedia di fronte, le coperte sfatte della branda di sopra perché, ovviamente, quell'esimia testa di clown con il quale condivideva l'alloggio non aveva ancora imparato a farsi il letto alla veneranda età di quarantacinque anni suonati.  
Il clima sull'astronave della Pattuglia Galattica era decisamente meno teso di quello che Vegeta aveva respirato con l'Esercito di Freezer ma, dopo tutti quegli anni, il cosiddetto “mal di spazio” era sempre lo stesso.  
Guardò fuori dall'oblò incastrato nella paratia metallica e sospirò. Nero e pulviscolo interstellare. Desiderava ardentemente tornare sulla Terra il prima possibile. Stare al centro dell'universo faceva pensare lui alla prima parte della sua vita, quando era un maledetto sicario della peggior specie.  
Aveva trascorso anni e anni a vagabondare nello spazio, saccheggiando pianeti e partecipando alle purghe di popolazioni senza neanche capirne il vero perché. Uccideva senza capire il perché.  
Vite sottratte, famiglie spezzate, interi villaggi spazzati via tra un ghigno e una risata sadica.  
E ora aveva una medaglia appesa al collo che luccicava e lo rendeva un eroe. _Eroe_. Lui!?  
  
  
Vegeta se la strappò di dosso e se la rigirò tra le mani. Luccicava ed era fredda, se la portò alla fronte e chiuse gli occhi.  
Il suo tentativo di redimersi con la popolazione namecciana era andato a buon fine, le sue scuse accettate. L'avevano anche perdonato.  
Ma una vita salvata pesa tanto come una vita spezzata? No, decisamente no. Non gli sarebbe bastato un secolo per rimediare agli errori che aveva commesso, alle vite che aveva tolto con le sue stesse mani.  
Li sognava. Gli domandavano pietà nelle loro lingue sconosciute, stramazzavano ai suoi piedi. E lui che rideva, rideva.  
Il suo pianeta era diventato polvere e cenere; suo padre, sua madre, il suo castello, gli altri piccoli saiyan con cui si allenava. Tutto andato in fumo.  
Perché mai a lui era stato tolto tutto e gli altri avevano il diritto di vivere pacificamente?  
Perché mai lui era costretto a vivere sotto schiavitù di colui che aveva provocato l'estinzione della sua razza, mentre la pace regnava sovrana su altri pianeti? Non era giusto, pensava.  
E allora li uccideva, rideva e pensava che la sua perdita fosse una giustificazione sufficiente.  
Era così arrabbiato, così furioso da essere diventato crudele, senza cuore. Quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una vita di agi - o al massimo qualche missione di trattativa - era diventata una vita da spietato assassino. Ed era persino convinto che gli andasse bene così.  
Uccideva innocenti sotto il nome e l'alta carica di _principe dei saiyan_.  
I saiyan, grande popolo di guerrieri! Poi era arrivato Freezer e da grande popolo di guerrieri erano diventati grande popolo di pulviscolo cosmico.  
E, quelli che erano rimasti, grande popolo di assassini. A parte uno.  
Kakaroth. L'esimia testa di clown che non sapeva riordinare il proprio letto. Il decerebrato senza materia grigia che a suon di mazzate l'aveva fatto cambiare.  
Gli aveva dato una possibilità, lo aveva salvato e non solo per tenerlo in vita. L'aveva salvato riportando in auge ciò che era per davvero: il principe dei guerrieri, non il principe degli assassini.  
Tuttavia neanche quel fottuto idiota di terza classe con il cuore troppo grande e il cervello troppo piccolo aveva il potere di cancellare il suo passato.  
Neanche l'amore della sua Bulma, l'affetto di Trunks, Bra e del piccolo Goten, per lui come un terzo figlio, riuscivano a cancellare le cose atroci che aveva commesso.  
Vegeta strinse più forte la medaglia fino a incrinarne il metallo. La lanciò contro la paratia ed essa si piegò.  
Ogni vita tolta pesava come un macigno sulle spalle, ogni risata in faccia alla morte rimbalzava tra le pareti del suo cranio insieme alle urla, alle suppliche.  
Non c'era davvero redenzione per uno come lui. In molti l'avevano perdonato, ma lui non si sarebbe perdonato mai.  
Non era e non sarebbe mai stato un eroe.  


•

  
La porta automatica della cabina si aprì con un rumore metallico e, da essa, entrò un ragazzone in tuta arancione, capelli disordinati, medaglia al collo e mezza barretta di cibo energetico in bocca.  
«Urcaaa!»  
Vegeta alzò la testa per lanciargli un'occhiata distratta e infastidita.  
«Questa sbobba verde che danno al bar è davvero una schifezza» si lamentò Goku. Deglutì con fatica la barretta e ne gettò i resti nel cestino della spazzatura. «Io ho fame!»  
«Hai mangiato come un bisonte al banchetto del re della galassia».  
«Ma sono passate quattro ore!» si lagnò di nuovo Goku. «Quand'è che aprono la mensa per colazione, qui sulla nave?»  
«Di certo non a mezzanotte» bofonchiò sua maestà.  
Vegeta alle volte aveva l'impressione di essere lì a fare il padre, nonostante i suoi figli fossero lontani anni luce.  
«Ma uffa. Io ho fame!»  
Il padre di un bambino alto un metro e novanta con i capelli più ridicoli che avesse mai visto.  
«Grazie per avermelo detto due volte, non l'avevo affatto capito, alla prima» soffiò quindi Vegeta, stanco. Avrebbe voluto suonare molto più esasperato, acido come di consueto, pungente come ogni volta che il cretino lo portava allo stremo comportandosi come un infante. «Abbi la decenza di aspettare domani. Arriveremo sulla Terra per l'ora di pranzo».  
Così sperava, almeno. Se non avessero incontrato qualche pioggia di asteroidi che li avrebbe costretti a una rotta più lunga. Cose che capitavano fin troppo spesso in quel quadrante di spazio vicino alla Via Lattea.  
«E ok, morirò di fame» bofonchiò Goku, arrendevole. Poi, colto da una strana intuizione, storse il capo e prese a guardarlo con una stupida espressione confusa. «Cavoli, Vegeta, stai bene? Hai una faccia!»  
«Anche tu ne hai una. Irritante, da clown e, per giunta, sporca di quella schifezza verde che ti stavi mangiando» replicò il principe dei saiyan, lapidario.  
Sorprendente, però, che quel demente avesse spirito di osservazione quando di solito non riusciva a guardare oltre a un palmo dal proprio naso. O oltre al proprio piatto di bistecche.  
«Oh, eheheh!» ridacchiò Goku, con quella risata fanciullesca e il sorriso tanto largo da deformargli la faccia. Si rifletté nel quadrato di specchio incastrato nella paratia per pulirsi il volto, ma la sua attenzione venne catturata dall'incrinatura nel metallo appena sotto. Spostò lo sguardo più in basso e, lentamente, si chinò per raccogliere quell'oggetto tondo e dorato.  
Vegeta trattenne il respiro. Avrebbe dovuto buttare la medaglia nel cestino.  
Goku se la rigirò tra le mani. Si soffermò sulle deformazioni dell'oro causate dalla stretta di Vegeta, poi sul nastro di stoffa spezzato.  
«Vegeta?»  
«Ora di dormire, Kakaroth!» annunciò svelto quest'ultimo e, con un gesto secco, si sdraiò sulla brandina rivolto verso la parete. Non avrebbe sopportato lo sguardo inquisitore del deficiente, non quella sera.  
«Vegeta». La voce di Goku si fece più seria, intransigente.  
No, no, no, assolutamente no, non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di parlare di quella _cosa_. Non gli dava mai la soddisfazione di parlare di un bel niente, a dirla tutta.  
«Che c'è?!» sbottò. «Mi è caduta, mettila lì da qualche parte e spegni la luce, ho sonno».  
Vegeta udì Goku sospirare e, ne era certo, aveva aperto quella fogna di bocca per controbattere. Con grande stupore, però, egli non disse niente. Rimase in silenzio e fece quanto ordinato.  
Luce spenta e buonanotte all'universo.  


•

  
Il ronzio dell'astronave era incessante, ma comunque troppo debole da sovrastare i rumorosi pensieri nella testa di Vegeta. Il debole fascio della luce di sicurezza proveniente dal corridoio illuminava il pavimento della stanza. Giusto per contrastare il buio profondo dello spazio aperto e l'oscurità dentro al suo petto. Sempre presente, come un'ombra nera del passato che lo divorava dall'interno.  
Si rigirò nella brandina più volte, nella speranza di trovare un sonno che non sarebbe mai arrivato. Era forse meglio così: gli incubi ricorrenti erano molto più vividi, quando si trovava fuori dall'orbita di un pianeta.  
«Non stai dormendo».  
La voce di Kakaroth lo colse alla sprovvista e inizialmente si maledisse per aver fatto rumore. Improbabile, però, che fosse stato lui a destarlo: quel bambino troppo cresciuto dormiva come un sasso e neanche una collisione con qualche asteroide l'avrebbe risvegliato dalla fase REM.  
Magari anche lui stava faticando a prendere sonno.  
«... no» esalò quindi il principe.  
«Che ti succede, Vegeta? Seriamente».  
Il cretino che non sapeva guardare oltre a un palmo del proprio naso lo stava stupendo con un attacco improvviso di spirito d'osservazione empatica delle due del mattino.  
«Immagino che sia... mal di spazio» buttò lì Vegeta, sperando di risultare convincente.  
In fin dei conti non andava così tanto lontano dalla realtà.  
Goku rimase in silenzio per un poco, fermo, immobile nella propria brandina. Non un cigolio, non un fruscio di coperte.  
Ma, proprio quando Vegeta stava iniziando a sperare che Morfeo si stesse prendendo il cretino tra le braccia, questi parlò di nuovo.  
«Se non fosse stato per te saremmo tutti morti, lo sai?»  
Diamine, allora lo conosceva bene. Che grande smacco ammetterlo!  
Vegeta deglutì l'orgoglio. Ma a chi voleva darla a bere? Kakaroth lo conosceva bene da anni e, a masticare bene bene la dignità, era quanto di più si avvicinasse ad un amico, per lui.  
Un vero amico. Avevano trascorso così tanto tempo l'uno con l'altro negli ultimi anni che si conoscevano praticamente come le proprie tasche, eppure Vegeta ancora si stupiva quanto Goku riusciva a captare i suoi sbalzi d'umore.  
Solo che di solito il deficiente lo trascinava in una battaglia all'ultimo sangue per farlo sbollire. Aveva imparato che il principe non fosse un tipo particolarmente loquace e, pertanto, ne rispettava i silenzi e non insisteva. Di solito.  
Ma quella notte no, quella notte Kakaroth aveva colto più sgomento del normale e, dannazione, ci aveva preso.  
«E se mia nonna avesse le ali sarebbe un aeroplano. Che cosa stai cercando di sottolineare, Kakaroth?» grugnì Vegeta.  
«Hai salvato tutti. Più volte, sacrificando anche la tua vita!».  
Lui sapeva. Goku sapeva quali fossero i suoi tormenti. Ma la sua clemenza e il suo buon cuore da sciocco non sarebbero certo bastati per convincerlo del contrario.  
«Non farmi passare per quello che non sono. Tu sei l'eroe, io sono il cattivo. Fine dei giochi» gracchiò il principe. Sperò che il buio lo inghiottisse, che li inghiottisse entrambi.  
«Vegeta... non essere così duro con te stesso».  
Il principe strizzò gli occhi. Non si meritava quelle parole di conforto, non meritava elogi. Non meritava di essere considerato un eroe e tanto meno un martire.  
«Kakaroth-»  
«Anche se quello che hai fatto nelle scorse settimane non cambierà il passato, se tu non fossi stato con me, con noi, non avremmo vinto questa battaglia. E molte altre. È solo un dato di fatto».  
«Ti prego, Kakaroth. Sta' zitto» lo supplicò, ed egli si zittì.  
Il buio li inghiottì per davvero, e non fu piacevole come Vegeta aveva sperato. Almeno la voce di quello sciocco riusciva a coprire i suoi tormenti.  
Forse era stato un poco ingiusto con lui.  
Era ingiusto prendersela con Kakaroth e trattarlo male, per una buona volta che non stava dicendo niente di particolarmente stupido. Quello che quel decerebrato stava dicendo era un dato di fatto per davvero. E, malgrado tutto, erano solo dei tentativi di farlo stare meglio.  
Vegeta sospirò e si maledisse. Non poteva cambiare il passato, ma ciò non doveva impedirgli di essere per forza e sempre un completo stronzo nel presente.  
Il peso sul petto si attenuò.  
«Kakaroth?»  
«Sì?»  
«La colazione... è alle sette».  
Un modo decisamente poco convenzionale di dire grazie, ma quel gigantesco imbecille l'avrebbe capito. Perché era suo amico.   
E grazie a lui si convinse che no, non sarebbe mai stato un eroe... ma forse avrebbe potuto continuare ad impegnarsi per non essere il cattivo.  
  


\- Fine -

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO DI EEVAA:  
> *Si affaccia al fandom in punta di piedi*  
> Ehm... 'sera!?  
> Chi non muore si rivede, direi! Da quanto tempo non passo di qui? Troppo, decisamente troppo.  
> Vi sono mancata? (Fate almeno finta di sì, suvvia!)  
> Che dire... in questi giorni mi sento parecchio ispirata, ho letto delle storie bellissimissime su Ao3 in inglese, laddove il fandom è popolato e rigoglioso, e mi è tornata voglia di scrivere qui.  
> E sicuramente non potevo affrontare il mio grande ritorno senza scrivere qualcosa sul mio primo amore sua maestà il principe dei brontoloni, e del suo magnifico e canonico rapporto di amicizia con quel decerebrato di Goku. (Teo5Astor, non cominciare con le insinuazioni ahhaha!)(uh, andatevi a leggere le storie di Teo, che sono bellissime).
> 
> E va bene, e va bene, devo confessarvelo: questo non sarà il mio unico ritorno all'ovile.  
> (… state almeno facendo finta di esultare?!)  
> Ebbene, chi se lo aspettava, non mi è mai passata la cotta per la ship yaoi tra Goku e Vegeta! (Ok, ora Teo puoi fare le tue insinuazioni). Non mi sono bastati i 76 capitoli di After All, NOSSIGNORI.  
> A metà febbraio è in arrivo una nuova long - stavolta breve, solo sette capitoli - su questi due bastardi meravigliosi.  
> Vediamo di essere un po' più gay in questo 2021, oh!
> 
> Grazie a tutti – ma tutti chi, qualcuno ha letto questa roba?! - e soprattutto alla mia cara Nemesis, che mi ha dato dei consigli per la copertina.  
> Un abbraccio e... vi aspetto a febbraio!  
> Eevaa


End file.
